Journal d'un homme perdu
by Ellesmera5
Summary: Le journal intime tragique d'un Rodney éperdument amoureux d'un John... {EN COURS}


_**Bonjour et bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier mais c'est ma première fanfic :)**_

_**Je n'ai aucune excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes qui jonchent cette fic !**_

_**Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas (hélas pour moi tant mieux pour eux !)**_

* * *

Mardi 4 décembre,

Ce journal est censé être destiné aux sciences mais ma foi, il fera l'affaire. Il faut que je me confie, que je déballe tout à quelqu'un et, forcément, les contacts humains ne sont pas mes premières qualités. J'aurais bien pu en parler à ce cher Carson mais enfin voyons c'était bien trop compliqué…et à vrai dire je n'ai pas eu le cran. Comme d'habitude.

La vraie question aujourd'hui est : Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire ? Dans quel fichu pétrin je me suis jeté ? J'ai plongé les deux mains dans la crasse alors qu'elles paraissent blanches comme neige. Et ce n'est bien sûr que maintenant que je me rends compte de mes sentiments, l'ironie du sort me ronge. J'étais tellement bien dans mon couple si parfait. Parfaitement amère oui, cette fille n'a jamais été faite pour moi, ce n'était qu'un rêve éveillé, celui du parfait amour qu'on imagine quand on est gamin. Mais non, moi forcément Rodney McKay le grand Rodney McKay, le scientifique renommé, j'ai fait ce rêve idiot à l'âge de 35 ans. Sortir avec le docteur Keller fut la pire erreur de ma vie, certes suivit de très près par l'explosion des trois quarts d'un système solaire mais la pire erreur tout de même. Les premiers mois marchaient bien, oui c'est vrai, j'ai de bons souvenirs avec elle.

Puis, petit à petit, tout a commencé, notre histoire a commencé, John qu'avons-nous fait ? Bon dieu, que dis-je si c'était à refaire je le referais mille fois ! les regards appuyés, les discutions, les soirées dans sa chambre en équipe ou rien que nous deux, le flirt, au début timide puis, de plus en plus audacieux, le baiser, la découverte du plaisir charnel avec un homme, encore et encore, en secret. Des émotions violentes, le genre d'émotions qui vous font sentir plus vivant que n'importe quoi d'autre. La dispute, l'éloignement encore et encore plus prononcé.

Nous n'étions plus que des collègues, une relation de travail comme j'avais avec n'importe qui d'autre. Comme si nous nous ne connaissions pas, comme si nos corps nous étaient étrangers, comme s'il ne m'avait pas offert son cœur et moi avec la plus grande stupidité je lui aurais refusé. Comme si.

Ma relation avec Jennifer s'était peu à peu éteinte, faute de passion, des sentiments qui s'évanouissaient au fur et à mesure du temps qui s'écoulait. Je mis une fin à notre relation que trop tardivement, mais ça je ne le compris que plus tard. Et sous ses nombreuses larmes de toutes ses promesses perdues, je compris enfin que je me retrouvais seul, sans plus personne à retrouver les soirs en catimini. Il était parti. Trop loin pour que je puisse le rattraper. Il était parti blessé et je le retrouvai encore amoureux. Le conte de fée se serait terminé là si seulement il était toujours amoureux de moi. Malheureusement, ce ne fus pas le cas.

Alors que je commençais juste à accepter mon homosexualité et à accepter mes sentiments pour lui, il était totalement épris d'une autre femme, une autre femme qui était aussi mon amie, ma coéquipière. Ils se mirent en couple officiellement sur Atlantis alors que je regardais, de mes yeux ébahis, leur baiser, devant la porte des étoiles. Teyla et John, le couple parfait clamèrent mes collègues. J'eus juste besoin de lui poser une seule question, une seule question pour comprendre l'étendue de ma solitude, de ma faiblesse :

« - L'aimes-tu ? »

A vrai dire ses yeux répondirent à sa place, l'étincelle que j'avais si souvent vue lors de nos rencontres, cette petite étincelle ne m'appartenait plus. Elle ne m'appartiendra plus jamais je crois.

Les jours passèrent et ma solitude toujours plus présente, tandis que lui se pavanait au bras de sa campagne. Il hurlait son bonheur à qui voulait l'entendre. Les autres se réjouissaient pour cet ex séducteur devenu enfin stable, quant à moi je ne savais plus quoi penser j'étais perdu. Mais ce soir en écrivant ces mots libérateurs, je me sens plus lucide, plus sain que je ne l'avais jamais été depuis longtemps sur cette histoire. Je l'aime, c'est une certitude, je l'aime d'un amour pur, incommensurable. Malgré ça, je resterais à l'écart, je n'essaierai pas de le reconquérir. Qui suis-je pour prétendre aimer quelqu'un et essayé de l'arracher à son bonheur l'heure qui suit ? Car une chose est sure, je n'avais jamais vu une telle confiance dans ses yeux avant, une telle sincérité, il est amoureux et c'est bien qu'il le soit d'une personne comme Teyla. Elle a réussi à le changer, plus d'histoires d'un soir pour lui, plus de pseudo copine d'un mois, plus de moi. Tout ça c'est mieux pour lui, je ne prétends pas que c'est mieux pour moi car je mentirai, mais enfin s'il est heureux, ça ira.

* * *

_**Alors ?**_

_**Voici mon premier chapitre j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier !**_

_**n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis qu'il soit bon ou mauvais bien sur !**_

_**La suite pour bientôt je pense ...**_


End file.
